The Officer, the Nurse, and the Pup
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: Officer Alberto Wolford is looking for love in his life, so luckily he meets a young nurse named Abby who's a single mom to a young boy pup. Alberto and Abby begin to start a friendship. But a terrifying comes back to haunt Abby and her pup from the past. Officer Wolford swears to protect them from it. This story has a few OC characters and a few Zootpia characters too.
1. Two Lives

**Two Lives**

(Abby's POV)

I woke up around at 11:30 at night, and I saw that my husband was asleep. He's a heavy sleeper and snores pretty loud. Today I'm gonna make an important decision in my life, I'm gonna leave my husband Arnold. For years he's been abusive, and towards our 3-year-old son Austin.

My name is Abby Garcia, well it was Garcia so I changed it back to my maid name now, so now I'm back being Abby Morgan, I'm a 27-year-old wolf. Arnold was the worst husband in the world, and he hated my son very much. He even tried to kill him once, he also sexually assaulted him, but he wasn't charged with the crime, which made me pissed.

I went out of the bedroom quietly and went to my son's room. I turned on the lights and he woke up and yawn. "Mommy?" He asked quietly.

I bend down and gave him a smile. "Shh, get your stuff sweetie we're leaving," I explained.

My little pup got up and got his stuff, including his toys and plushies. I wasn't gonna let my little pup be in the paws of that monster who hated him so much, so I was gonna take him with me.

Right now we had all of our stuff, and we're gonna leave tonight. We snuck out of the house quietly and got into the car, and we begin to head off to our new home now. "Ready, baby?" I asked, and he nods while strapped to his car seat. "Good, let's get out of here." I started the engine and we headed off now.

So now we begin to head off now. "Mommy, is the bad wolf gonna me again?" He asked.

"Of course not, we're going somewhere where he can't find us."

"Where are we going?"

"Zootopia, where anyone can be anything, and I'm still gonna practice being a nurse," I explained once again. "But for now, get some sleep sweetie."

Soon he fell asleep again, and I wasn't gonna let anything happened to while I'm around.

* * *

(Alberto's POV)

My name is Alberto Wolford and I'm a police officer and I work for the ZPD for Zootpia, and I my job is to keep the city safe at all times.

Believe it or not, but two years ago a bunny and fox solved a case of missing mammals who were under an influence of the Night Howler case. At first, I took Judy Hopps as just a bunny, and Nickl Wilde as just as an untrustworthy fox, but they prove me wrong, and now we're friends.

I've been working at the ZPD for over 5 years now, and I'm one of the best cops in Zootopia.

For years my parents have been asking me non stop about me not having a mate or kids. Don't get me wrong I do want a mate and kids, but I haven't met the right woman yet. Even in high school, I had a few girlfriends, but they weren't right for me that much. Even my brother and sister have a family of their own, but for me, I'm still looking for one.

But for now, I rather keep the city safe of all time from criminals and drug dealers. But someday I'm still gonna look for a mate and I will plan to have pups someday with her.

8:30 PM

Right now I'm driving to the store to pick up a few groceries, my sister who Cassie who's a cashier checked me out. "So, found the right woman yet little brother?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes out of annoyance. "No, not yet."

"Well, if you don't find one until the month is over I will get you one myself." She said as she put milk in the bag.

I gave her a $10 bill. "Cass, I got this, but I do appreciate the help. I gotta go now, say hi to Billy and the kids." I grabbed the bags and walked away.

"Will do."

I got into my car and headed home now. I just don't understand the problem, why can't my family get off my back? As much I appreciate their help looking for a mate, I just don't really have the time, but I wish I did. So now I'm gonna look for a mate and have a great relationship with her.

(Abby's POV)

It was late at night around 9'olock at night, and I saw finally saw lights, Austin and I finally made it to Zootpia. I just hope back in California Arnold doesn't find us. As I said before I'm not gonna let him hurt my baby.

Austin slowly woke up and yawn. "Mommy, are there yet?" He asked

I looked back and gave him another smile. "Yes, yes we are sweetheart. We finally made it to Zootopia."

"Is the bad wolf gonna find us?" He asked worriedly.

"No, he won't I'll make sure of it. And I promise you I will always protect you from him." I said to him.

"Thanks, Mommy." He said.

"You're welcome," I said as we drove the car into the big city of Zootopia.

* * *

 **A new Zootopia story has been posted. I've decided to let Officer Wolford have his own story. I hope you all enjoy this new story. There's gonna be a few Zootpia characters in this story, and a few of my OC characters in here too. I did have some help from Supernova2015. Please review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Scuba Diving with Friends

**Scuba Diving with Friends**

( **Alberto's POV** )

It was my day off from work today and I was gonna go scuba diving with my partner Julia Fangmeyer, and my two friends Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. We've been planning this for quite a while now, plus it could get my mind off my family bugging me finding a girl, well at least this day will help me get my mind off it.

Julia parked the car in the driveway, and the four of us got out of the car and grabbed our scuba gear. "Ok, time to explore underwater," Julia said with excitement.

"What she said," Nick said while eating blueberries.

We walked to the water and put our scuba gear and started our breathing masks. Hopps gives us the heads up and the four of us walked towards the water and begin started our scuba diving adventure.

When we reached underwater it was really beautiful under hear. Julia tapped my shoulder and she pointed to some fish and saw Wilde swimming with them. Hopps was taking some pictures, while I went exploring.

I was swimming near a coral reef and let's just say it had some beautiful colors, and I wanted to get a picture of this. I took out my camera and swim near it. I also didn't want to get my legs or arms by the corals because if I do, boy it's going to be a real cut. I came near the reef and was about to get the picture, but before I could some fish came up to my fish and a lot more came to me, and my foot got caught by some coral. I was trying to release my foot but it was no use. It took me a few tries and finally got my foot out, but I got cut.

I waved to my friends and they came up to me, and they saw how bad the cut was on my foot. So we had back to the surface. When we came up we took off our breathing masks. "You're ok," Hopps asked with concern.

"Yeah, but I think we need to get to the emergency room fast before it gets infected," I said as my foot was still bleeding.

We headed back to the beach and Julia was helping me. "Don't worry partner we're get that fix-up." She said.

"Very well." My foot was now in even more pain. "Ow."

It took us a few minutes to get to the hospital, and we manage to check me in and we were waiting for someone to come in.

"Don't worry Wolford, not everyone gets cut by coral," Wilde said in a joking manner.

"Thanks, Wilde I needed that." I just rolled my eyes.

Now the door opened up and came in a young female black wolf holding the needle and the stitching kit. "Hello, officers I'm here." She said.

I got to admit she did look very cute. "Thanks for coming."

"My pleasure." She washed her paws and then puts on some gloves. "So, how you get that?"

"I wanted to take pictures underwater for a scuba diving trip, but some fishes came to me and I got my foot caught by some coral, so now here I am." Now my foot was stinging. "Ow."

She gets the needle and bottle. "Ok, this may sting so don't think about it."

She puts the needle in my foot and I didn't let out a scream, ok it was a little one. "Sorry."

She then gets the stitches and begins to stitch my foot up. "Don't worry, I get that a lot." She said.

While she was still talking I couldn't help but look at her beautiful blue eyes, and the way she was still stitching my foot up. "Mr. Wolford, are you feeling ok?" She asked.

"Huh, oh yes just fine." I made up an excuse, and she giggles. "So I guess you get this a lot huh?"

"Kind of yeah, but I only been in Zootopia for a week now after moving here from California."

"Oh, that's nice. You got transferred?"

"Sorta yeah. Now it's just me and my son after getting a divorce from my husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She then cuts the string and was now done, and was about the grabbed the last thing the wrapped the stitches in.

"It's ok, he took it... ah, never mind it's fine now." She hesitated after she the last sentence.

She then grabs the bandages and begins wrapping my foot. After she was done Julia helped me up and I shake paws with her. "Thank you, nurse, ah?"

"Morgan, but call me Abby." She then shakes my paw.

"Ok, Abby."

"No problem, but you should rest your foot a few days before the bandages could be removed." She said.

"Ok, thanks again." I walked out with my friends.

I got to admit again, she was cute, also she did an amazing job stitching up my foot. Boy those blue eyes they were so beautiful I couldn't take my mind off her or those eyes either. What I didn't know that Julia was talking to me and some other nurse was pushing a wheelchair next to me so I back out of the way. "Sorry."

We walked back to the car, and Hopps let the chief know about my accident and was gonna give me some time off until my leg can heal. The car drove off. Plus I still couldn't take my mind off Abby, boy she was, oh what am I saying? I don't have time for a mate, but I do hope to see her again, and hopefully, I can meet her son.

* * *

 **A brand new chapter has been updated. Sorry for the late delay, but I'm still gonna contuine on this story. I do appreciate all of you followers and the reviews, and I do hope more people will like this story. Please read and review, please.**


	3. Meeting the Pup

**Meeting the Pup**

( **Alberto's POV** )

I was walking down the park on my day off from work, and I was still recovering from my coral accident three days ago. My leg was now getting better, but it still hurts a little. Also, I still couldn't get Abby out of my head, I mean how could I get her out of my head? She was very beautiful, especially those blue eyes were really beautiful.

While walking down I stopped to take a sip of water from the fountain. After I took a few sips of water I saw Abby with a little pup, and I think that's her son. I waved to her. "Hey, Abby."

She saw me while she still had her son's paw. "Oh, hey Officer Wolford." She waved back to me.

I came up to her and shook her paw. "Hey, nice to see you again." I looked down and saw her pup going behind her legs. "And who's this?"

"This is my son Austin, and sorry he's shy." She explained while she stroked the top of his head.

"It's ok." I bend down to her son and try to give a paw shake. "Hey, Austin." He continues to be shy towards me.

"It's ok Austin, Mr. Wolford isn't gonna hurt you." She pats his head once more.

Austin slowly went to me and shake my paw. He begins to shake my paw, but he was still shy. I don't blame the little guy, I was shy at his age.

"That's better little guy," I said as patted his head.

"See, Mr. Wolfard is a nice wolf," Abby said.

"Thanks, oh and the name is Alberto," I explained my real name to her.

"Oh, then Mr. Alberto is a nice wolf then." She said sarcastically and laughed at this.

"Mr. Alberto?" Austin asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Do you like games?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mommy, is going to play ball, wanna play?"

"Sure." I got up.

The three of us walked down. Austin tossed a baseball towards me, and I was about to throw it back to him as he ran and he didn't catch the ball, but he almost did. He takes the ball and ran and Abby chased after him and I saw her catch the little pup and lifted him up to her arms, and she was tickling him all over, and he begins to laugh hard. I laughed a little bit and I came up to them and I was tickling Austin's feet and he was laughing even more.

We were playing ball some more, I was teaching Austin how to catch the ball, and told him to keep his eyes on the ball as best he could. So after throwing the ball to the little pup, he finally caught it. I was impressed how he caught it, plus he did a very good job of catching it. Abby comes up to him and bends down to him. "Good job sweetie give high paw." Austin gave his mom a high paw. "Isn't he good or what?" She asked me.

"Indeed he is señorita."

Austin looked confused. "Mommy, what does 'señorita' mean?"

"It means 'miss' in Spanish sweetie."

"Oh."

A little while later the three of us went out for ice cream. I gotta say Austin was a cute looking pup. It's hard to believe that Abby is divorced and raising her son on her own.

Around 2 in the afternoon Abby was going to leave with Austin. "Thanks for spending time with us Alberto," Abby said to me with a smile.

"No problem." I looked down and bent to Austin's height. "Hope to see you again to buddy."

"We can play ball again?"

"Sure." I patted his fur on his head. "See ya, buddy."

"Bye, Mr. Alberto." He waved goodbye at me.

I saw as Abby held her son's paw as they walked away. Now I'm really hoping I can see them again.

* * *

( **Abby's POV** )

I was at the grocery store with my little pup as he was in the little chair in the cart as I was picking out the groceries. Alberto was very to nice to me, even towards my pup, boy he was such a gentalewolf.

As I grabbed some carrots I saw panther staring right at me. I just assumed he just staring at my breast or ass, so I decided to ignore it. As I grabbed the last of food on the list I took the cart to the cashier.

I was now in line with some other animals and I saw the panther again staring at me, and he still couldn't get his eyes off me. The cashier called for me I was putting the groceries on the table, as the cashier was putting them in the bags. After that, I paid for the food and I took them and my pup outside.

As I put food in the car the panther was still staring at me so I went fast as I put the food in the car. After I put my pup in his car seat and I got in the car and drove off.

( **Normal POV** )

The panther got his phone and dial a number. "Yeah, it's her." An unknown voice was talking to him. "Sure, I'll keep an eye on her. Sure don't forget the money." The panther hangs up.

* * *

 **A new chapter has been updated. I'm hoping everyone is having a great Summer vacation and all. Looks like things in this story is about the get interesting now, and it looks like Officer Wolford just made some new friends. Next chapter will be one where Alberto is spending time with Abby's little son. Please read and review.**


	4. Spending time with the Pup

**"Spending time with the Pup"**

( **Normal POV** )

Alberto was at the pharmacy picking up a subscription for himself. He finds the right pills, but before he can take it to the register he see's Abby picking up some bandages and some pills herself. Alberto decided to go up there and say hi to her.

"Hey, Abby." He said.

Abby look at him. "Oh, hey Alberto what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just here to pick up my allergy medicine." He explained.

"Aww, I see." She said.

The wolves paid for their stuff and came out of the pharmacy, and their apartments weren't far away, so Alberto decided to walked Abby home to her son. The wolves held paws together. Alberto did talk about his family life and kept on telling him that he needs to get himself a girlfriend, and Abby laughed at this in a joking manner, and he laughed too.

While Alberto was talking to her Abby did look at him, she did blush a little, and it looked like that she was starting to have feelings for him. She did love his smile and the way he laughed, and the way he held her paw like a gentle wolf. "Abby?"

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The two reached Abby's apartment. But before Abby can go into her apartment to see her pup, she stops for a minute or two. "Oh, if you don't mind Alberto I have to work a late shift tomorrow and I was wondering if you can pick up Austin from pre-school tomorrow at 12'oclock."

Alberto smiled "Of course, my chief is giving me one more day for my leg to heal, so yeah I can pick up your son tomorrow."

Abby hugs him. "Thank you, you're so my hero." She also gives him the address of her son's school.

"No problem m'lady."

Abby smiles at him again and she walks back into her apartment. Alberto smiles too and walks back to his apartment. He couldn't believe what Abby just called him. Her 'hero'. He walked away and he blushes.

* * *

The next day happened happens and Alberto saw tons of little children animals running out of school, and saw Austin walking out with his lunch box. Alberto walks to him and bends down to his height. "Hi, Mr. Wolford," Austin said.

Alberto rubs Austin's head. "Hey, buddy, had a nice day?" He asked.

"Yes."

Alberto then takes the little pup's paw and they walked into the city of Zootopia. The two went to a taco fast food restaurant, Alberto got a cricket burrito, and so did Austin too. They seemed to like the burrito'sand order one more for each of them.

The two went to the park and they were playing baseball. Alberto had the ball in his paw, while little Austin had the bat. "Ok, Austin keep your eye on the ball ok?"

"Ok."

Alberto then throws the ball and Austin swing the bat and hit the ball and it went far. This surprised Alberto. "Wow!"

Austin runs towards the plates while Alberto was getting the ball, but before Alberto can tag Austin with the ball it was already too late, Austin made it to the third plate.

Now a few hours later Alberto took Austin to his mother's apartment while Abby was there waiting for them. Austin ran up to his mom. "MOMMY!" He said excitedly and jumps into her arms.

"Hey, had a nice time?" She asked.

"Yes. I miss you, Mommy." He hugged her.

Abby hugged her little pup too while giving him a motherly smile. "I miss you too sweetie. Hey, get into the apartment, I gotta talk to Mr. Wolford."

"Ok." He waved goodbye to Alberto. "Bye, Mr. Wolford."

"Bye." He waved goodbye too.

Austin went into the apartment now, and Abby looked at Alberto. "Thank you, Alberto didn't know what I do without you."

"No problem. Oh, if you're not busy Friday or Saturday night I was wondering if you wanna go out with me for dinner."

Abby thought for a minute, even though she thought Alberto looked like a nice wolf, better then her abusive ex-husband she didn't want to take any chance. But Alberto looked different.

"Abby?" He asked

"Oh, yeah that sounds nice. Saturday will work out for me, and pick me up at 5:30." She while smiling.

"Ok, see you then." He walked away.

"Oh, wait." She said and he stopped.

She comes to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed from it. "That's for taking care of my pup." She then goes into her apartment complex.

Alberto then touched the cheek where he got kissed. There was a little pink kissing mark. Alberto sights happily and walked off back to his apartment.

From the other side of the curb, there was a bear looking at the apartment complex and he got out his phone, but who was he calling?

* * *

 **A new chapter of the Officer, the Nurse, and the Pup has been updated. Next chapter will be one where Alberto and Abby go on a date, and there's going to be some sexy parts in that chapter too, so stay tuned for the next chapter soon. Please read and review, please.**


	5. First Blind Date

" **First Blind Date** "

 **Warning first: This chapter is rated: M for some sexy moments, nudity and adult humor. You have been warned about this chapter.**

( **Abby's POV** )

It was a Saturday afternoon and Alberto was going to be here in 2 hours so I didn't have much time to get ready. I already called one of my new friends from work if she can watch Austin at her place with her own kids, and she excepted it. I was taking a fine shower and I wanted to look good on my date with Alberto. Boy, I feel so nervous about this date.

Right after I got out of the shower and cleaned my fur and threw my towel on the floor and grabbed my black underwear. When I was putting my underwear on I looked back of the mirror and saw that my butt was big. I knew that my butt was big but I didn't know it was that big.

"Wow," I said to myself.

Right after that part I grabbed my black bra and put it on. I went into my room and was looking for a good dress to wear, I couldn't find the perfect one to wear. But I did notice that I saw a black dress in the back, and I never wore it before. It was given to me by one of my friends back in California by one the nurses I used to work with, so I decided to wear it.

When I finished putting on my dress I looked in the mirror and I got to admit it does look good on me, but I just hope Alberto likes it.

"Mommy?" Austin said to me.

I looked back and he was holding a toy truck, so I came home and picked him up. "Hey, sweetie." I tapped his nose. "Remember, Mommy will pick you up in the morning, and be good for Ms. Myers ok?"

"Ok, Mommy."

Another hour went by and Austin was taken by my friend and they went to their place for the night. I hope Austin will be a good pup for my friend. Even though Austin and I haven't been in Zootopia for long I was starting to make some new friends at work, and so was Austin at pre-school. I just hoped that Arnold doesn't find us, because if he does I just don't know what I'll do.

My phone beep and I picked it up and open my email app. The bad thing is that it's from Arnold, and it read 'I'll find you and that little accident, and once I do I finish the job.'. I also got more email from him saying more threats on it, and one of them said, 'I have friends from the outside.'.

Could it be that he hired his friends to come to find me and my pup? I just hope it was all fake. I never felt so scared in my entire life before.

Before I can read another email I heard a knocked on the door. I went to go see who it was, and I hoped it's not one of Arnold's friends. But once I looked in the hole, it was Alberto, so I breathed of sight relief. "Hey, Alberto good to see yo-" I looked at him and saw him wearing black pants, a green dress shirt, and blue tie, and he also had roses with him.

"Hey, Abby." He said with a smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, and you don't look so bad yourself."

"I got these for you." He gives me the roses.

"Thanks." I take the roses and I put them in a vase.

I don't know if I wanna tell him about the emails, but he's a cop and I need to tell him, but I just can't tell him what's going on. I came back to him and I grabbed my little purse. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Ok, let's go m'lady."

I chuckled and we both left out the door together.

* * *

( **Normal POV** )

Abby and Alberto were walking down the streets of Zootopia and Alberto booked his name to a local fancy restaurant. The two wolves sat down, Abby ordered cricket pasta and Alberto ordered the same thing too. The waiter also came with some wine for them to drink.

"So, Abby what made you wanna become a nurse?" He asked.

"Well, I love working with children, and I wanted to help a lot of animals." She said.

"Really? I wanted to help a lot of animals too."

"That's nice."

Their food came and the two wolves began to eat now. Abby was starting to like Alberto and his kind personality towards her, and also his gentle wolf side too. Alberto felt the same way, Abby's kind and loving motherly nature towards her son. right after their dinner, the two wolves were walking in the city and towards the park and they were staring at the stars.

Alberto and Abby were now walking towards Abby's apartment and were still talking. "So, after my grandfather, Austin took me in when my parents died, that's when I decided that I wanted to be a nurse. Also, I named my pup after my grandfather."

"Wonderful. And your ex-husband?" He asked.

"Well, it's like this-" Suddenly they heard a thunderstorm and it begins to rain hard now. "Oh, shit."

The two begins to run now and manage to make it back to Abby's apartment. The two went inside the apartment, and they were all wet. They did chuckle a little bit.

"Wow, that was unexpected wasn't it?" Alberto asked.

"Yeah, you wanna towel?"

Alberto nods and Abby went to get a towel, but for some odd reason she took off her dress revealing her black underwear and bra. Alberto couldn't help but stare. "Hope you don't mind, but I was all wet and didn't want to wait until I get into my room."

"Um, no problem."

"Good, because you are such a gentle wolf, and I hope you don't mind me in my bra and underwear."

Alberto looked down and saw that his pants felt weird and it looks like his member was getting excited to see Abby half naked. Abby comes back with the towel and looks down at Alberto's pants, and she smirks. "Ok, Abby don't be getting any funny ideas." He said.

She comes to him and smirks even more. "Oh, really?" She puts her paw on his chest. "You know you wanna. Besides a beautiful wolf like me could also be naughty too."

"Well, yeah but-"

She tackles him and puts her finger on his mouth. "Shh, don't say another word." She whispers.

Alberto smirks a little and decided to give in. The two wolves begin to kiss each other on the lips, and while they were kissing, she removed his tie and dress shirt. Alberto's paws came to her back and removed her bra revealing her boobs. She puts his paws on them and he rubs them. "They're so soft."

Abby smirks more and came to his pants and removed them and his underwear revealing his member and she begins to lick it and then begins to suck on it. He was moaning to it. After 5 minutes he fires his sperm into her mouth and she swallowed it.

He smirks even more and flips her around on her back removing her underwear revealing her soft butt. He then inserts his member right inside her butt. She was moaning. "Oh, yes, yes. That feels so g-good." She said while feeling the pressure inside her.

He begins to humps her butt and she was screaming to the pleasure. After 5-15 minutes later he begins to feel pressure. "Oh, fuck I'm gonna!" He fires his sperm into her butt. He then falls to the floor on his back with pleasure.

Abby lays down with him and rubbing her finger on his chest. "It's been a long time since I had sex."

"And I haven't had sex when I was dating."

"Well, I can show you even more." She rubs his chest.

He gets up and picks her up bridal style. "Then let's go." He carries her to her room where she closes the door.

* * *

 **A brand new chapter had been released. I thought of doing this chapter when I first thought of it, and there might be another chapter or two while doing this again. Next chapter Abby finally tells Alberto the truth about her past. Please read and review.**


	6. Confession

**"Confession"**

( **Alberto's POV** )

I woke up around 6:00 in the morning, the last thing I remembered was having sex with Abby and then fell asleep. Boy, I hope I didn't have to much to drink from our date. I got up and found my underwear on the bed.

As I put my underwear back on I walked out of the kitchen and smelled something good. I saw Abby wearing her black underwear and wearing my green dress shirt. She was shaking her hips just like pop star Gazelle, but Abby had better hips.

"Hey, handsome." She said.

I come to her and saw her cooking cricket eggs and cockroach bacon. I smelled it and boy did it smelled good. "Mmm, that smells delicious."

"I hope you like it." She sets up the plates on the table and purls some juice into a cup.

She then sets up my breakfast and once I took a bite, and found it very good. I never knew that Abby was a great cook. Just the way she made the eggs and bacon was just so good.

"I gotta say Abby this is sooo good," I said.

"Thanks, even Austin likes it too." She said as she was eating too.

We both at together, and we're talking. As I got up and took my plate the sink, I smelled my breath. "Hey, you got an extra toothbrush and toothpaste?" I asked.

"Sure, there are some extras in the bathroom." She pointed to the restroom.

As I walked into the restroom to brush my teeth, I noticed that Abby's computer beep. Even though she was just a friend, I decided not to look at her emails. As I brushed my teeth, I did hear the computer beep again, and again, so I decided to look. When I saw the email list, and it was from the same person.

It was from Arnold Garcia, and I opened one of them, and they read about an accident a ruthless pup, and some friends from the outside.

The computer's email then turns off, and I looked and saw Abby. "Please, don't go look through my things." She said.

"Abby, who send these emails?" I asked in a worried tone.

"It's... nothing." She said it like she was trying to hide something.

I put my paw on her shoulder. "Abby, you can tell me." She did look away. "Please, maybe I can help."

Abby turns around and sights. "Ok, my ex-husband wasn't the nicest wolf in the world, he was the worst. When Austin turned 2 he sexually assaulted him, and he wasn't charged for it, and a few days before we moved to Zootopia he tried to kill him." She gets tears.

"Why?"

She went to her bed and she sat down. "He never wanted kids, and that night he had a gun towards my baby's head, but stopped him. So that's when I decided I had ENOUGH. And I think he hired some animals to stalk us, and I'm guessing he hack into my new email address." She sniffed. "And that's that."

I felt touched by this and sat down right next to her. "Abby, you should have told me this at first, but listen I'm going to protect you and Austin from your husband."

She sniffed again and gets tears, and they look like happy ones. "Really?"

"Yes, as an officer is my duty to-"

She then tackles me to the bed and started kissing me. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

A little while later Julia was at Abby's apartment and Abby just came back with Austin, and we were going to explain everything to Abby and what we're gonna do to protect her and her son from being stalked from her ex-husband's henchman.

"Hey, Abby you remember Julia right?" I asked.

"Sure, your partner." She shakes paws with her.

"Good to see you again." Julia then looks at Austin, but Austin hid behind Abby's legs, so Julia bends down to Austin's height. "And you must be Austin right?"

But due to Austin being shy he didn't answer her.

"Sorry, Julia, Austin is very shy around other animals." She said as she picked him up into her arms.

"Understandable." She said.

"Ok, but anyway, Abby we're gonna put you and your son under 24 hours salvage, and we're gonna make sure he doesn't find you," I explained.

"Thank you."

"Mommy, what's going on?" Austin asked his mom.

"Well, your Mommy is being threatened by your mean Father and we're gonna protect you from him," Julia said to the little pup.

"Really?"

"Of course sweetie, we're police and it's our job to protect animals big and small," Julia said once again.

Julia then takes Austin out of Abby's arms and Julia begins to tickle Austin under his arms and feet and Austin begins to laugh so hard.

Even though I asked the chief to put Abby and Austin under 24 protection, I still couldn't help the feeling that something is going to happen. I also swear if that son of a bitch comes near Abby or Austin I swear I'll make him pay for what he's done.

* * *

 **Welcome my friends to a new chapter, now it's gonna get more serious with this story. Next chapter will come out soon, and possibly a new story that I'm planning to write. Please read and review, please.**


	7. Protection and Captured

" **Protection and Captured "**

( **Abby's POV** )

It has been over a few days since I told Alberto about my ex-husband and what he did told Austin. Alberto decided to put me and my son under protection. I just hope that he and the rest of the officers can help us.

Even for work, I had officers follow me and to make I was safe, but luckily Alberto told the male officers not to stare at me when I take a shower or change clothes. Even for Austin, they had to make sure he was safe at school.

Luckily none of the officers had picked up any of Arnold's gang or him. I just wish I married someone else but him.

Right now it was 5:30 at night and Alberto came in and Austin ran up to him and hug his leg. I was amazed that Austin likes Alberto. He does seem Father material, but I'm not sure if I want to get married again, but I don't know why but Alberto always seems to keep us safe.

Alberto picks up Austin and he walks over to me and we sat down on the couch. "Hey, Abby if you want you, Austin and I can go out for a walk into the park."

I thought for a moment, but it seems like a good idea. "Sure."

"Good, come on." He gets while still holding onto Austin into his arms.

( **Normal POV** )

Alberto, Abby, and Austin were at the park for a walk, while some other officers were standing guard to make everything was safe.

Alberto went to an ice cream cart to give Austin an ice cream cone. Alberto comes back with a chocolate ice cream. Austin takes and begins to lick it, and had half of the chocolate on his little black nose, and this causes his mom and Alberto to laugh.

Right after Austin was finished with his ice cream cone, he gets up and points to the slide. "Mommy, can I go play on the slides please?" He asked.

"Sure, sweetie just make sure you don't go far, and make sure where you can be where I can see you." She said.

"Ok, mommy." He then runs to the playground and was going to the slides.

Abby was making sure that she was keeping an eye on her little pup. Luckily there were a ton of little animals playing.

Abby and Alberto were watching Austin as he played on the swings and slides with all the other children. Alberto and Abby were sitting down, Alberto's paw was right next to Abby's paw, and he came to her paw and touched it and so did Abby too.

"Hey, Abby I just wanna say that I-I well I-" He looked at Abby with a smile.

"Thanks, Alberto, I'm glad that I met you too."

The two wolves came to each other and they're lips met each other and begin to kiss each other. Their kiss broke up for 2 minutes when they saw Austin. "Eww, that's gross," Austin said in disgust.

Alberto and Abby both laughed, and Alberto picked up the little pup into his arms, and he got up and so did Abby too.

"Let's go home," Alberto said.

The three wolves went home now, but what they didn't know that they saw a rhino in a car following them.

Back at the apartment, Alberto set Austin down, and Abby bends down to him. "Sweetie, go to your room and bring out some toys so we can play with them ok?" Abby suggested gently to him.

"Ok," Austin said as he ran to his room.

Alberto and Abby looked at each other, and Abby blushed at his smile. "Abby?"

"Yeah?"

Alberto grabbed her paws. "Back at the park, I was gonna say that I-I," He sights. "Oh, what the hell am I saying?"

Abby looked at him with a smirk. "Alberto Wolford, what are you saying?"

"Abby I'm trying to say is… I lo-" They were interrupted by Austin's screaming.

The two ran to his room and saw that the window was open and they looked down and saw a rhino kidnapped an unconscious Austin and putting him in his car and drove away.

They saw a note and Abby saw that it was written in Arnold's handwriting. She read it and it stated that he's gonna hurt their son tonight. Alberto then took it and read the entire thing for himself.

Alberto hit his fist on the window stand and was very furious. "DAMN IT!" He saw Abby in shocked and saw that she was on her knees and crying. "Abby?" He came to her.

"He's got him." She sniffed. "My baby is gone."

Alberto came down to her and comfort her as she cries.

* * *

 **Now just a few more chapters left and I'll be done with this story. A flashback story will be next my friends. Please read and review, please.**


	8. The Young Life

" **The Young Life"**

( **Normal POV** )

It has been almost an hour since a rhino kidnapped Austin, and it was mostly by done by his father Arnold. Alberto called Bogo to look for the rhino and try to find his van, and if they find him they can find Austin and Arnold.

Abby was very desperate to look for her son. She was sitting on his bed and holding one of his plushies and begins to cry. Alberto comes to her and comforts her.

"It's gonna be ok. We're getting him back." He said softly.

Abby sniffed. "If Arnold hurts him I-I," She sniffed again. "I don't know what to do. He's been the entire world to me since the day he was born."

* * *

 **5 Years Ago**

Abby first met Arnold at the hospital where she worked back in California. She helped him healed his leg and put a full cast on his left leg.

"So how did this happened?" She asked.

"Let's just say, I got fell off my motorcycle and ran into a pole." He explained to her.

"Well, then I recommend you drive safer for now." She said.

"Will do." He got up and walked with his crutches.

They shake paws and Arnold walks off now. Soon after the weeks went by Abby started dating Arnold, and things were going pretty well really.

Right after the 3 or 4 months went by Arnold propose to Abby and she gladly accepted. Soon afterward they were married and Arnold got a job as a construction worker.

But months into the marriage they were having problems, and they were fighting a lot about Arnold's explosive temper. But right after that Abby got pregnant with his child, but Arnold wasn't happy with it, and tried to force Abby to get an abortion, but she refuses.

Right after Austin was born Abby was very happy to see him for the first time, and she even named him after her grandfather after her parents died when she was a young pup. But Arnold didn't even bother showing up for his son's birth.

Soon afterward Abby spent time with Austin as a baby pup and did a lot of stuff with him, but Arnold didn't even bother helping out with him. Abby did most of the work with Austin like changing his diapers, playing with him, and tucking him.

As Austin grow up he made pictures for his dad but Arnold tear them apart and made his son cry, but Abby was always there to comfort her son.

But the real problem was that Arnold got fired from his job and begins to drink more and more alcohol, and spending more money on alcohol too.

Arnold tried to kill his son at the age of 3 and sexually assaulted him too. And that's when Abby had enough, she got a divorce and changed her maid name back to Morgan, and soon afterward she got transferred to Zootpoia and took her son with her to be safe from Arnold, but she was wrong, and now her son is now captured.

* * *

 **Back to Present**

"So you see, Austin is the entire world to be." She begins to cry. "And now, he won't see his 4th birthday in a few days." She puts her paws on her face.

Alberto hugs her. "It's ok," He said softly. "He will see his 4th birthday, and I'll make sure of it."

Abby then hugs him too. "Thank you, Alberto." She begins to cry on him now.

Just then Alberto heard a ringing on his walkie. "Officer Wolford go ahead."

"Wolford, we found the rhino's van and he's at the abandoned warehouse at the pier." Officer Hopps said.

"Got it on my way." He said and hurried out the door, but Abby stopped him.

"Wait, I'm coming too." She said.

"No, you're not it could be dangerous an-"

"I don't care, I'm going with you and that's FINAL!" She said in a headstrong tone.

Alberto sights. "Fine, but you're gonna stay in the ca-"

Abby then runs out the apartment door now, and Alberto thought to himself. 'Wow, she's one tuff mom.' He then runs out of the apartment too, and then out to his car.

* * *

 **Now, this story is now coming to an end, and just one more chapter to go. Thank you for loving this story following it too. Please read, and review, please.**


	9. Final Showdown

" **Final Showdown"**

( **Normal POV** )

Austin then wakes up in another room and saw his father Arnold holding a syringe with a dark blue liquid in it. When the little pup saw his father he was very frightened by him. Arnold bends down to him and gives his son a glaring look.

Arnold puts his paw on his son's chin. "Hello, son I missed you." He said.

The little pup was now even more scared by him since he hasn't seen his dad in quite some time. The little pup was now whimpering, and that's how Arnold loved it. "Go, ahead cry, cry all you want. Your Mom isn't coming for you."

Austin was now crying now. "Mommy, I want my Mommy."

One of Arnold's gang comes into the room and was holding a box. "Sir, the next shipment of Night Howlers has arrived." The rhino said as he put the box down.

"Good, make more of the serum, while I'll make this brat a savage." He prepares the syringe.

"Sir, he's just a pup."

"Like I cared one bit. Hold him." He orders

"But-" Before the rhino can say anything else Arnold held a gun towards him. "Yes, sir."

The rhino held Austin down and Arnold puts the syringe into Austin, and it took a while for Austin to turned savage. The little pup was now going wild and was growling.

Arnold begins to laugh now from this. "Perfect. Put that brat in chains!" He orders the rhino, and he nods.

Arnold then walks out of the room and saw a ton of predator animals making the Night Howler serum. Arnold watched this. There were even more Night Howlers being made now, then what happened 2 years ago.

From outside of the warehouse pier there were police cruisers around the building, and they were well prepared. The officers had their tranquilizers ready and the officers knock down the door and were now ready.

"FREEZE ZPD!" Chief Bogo shouted.

All of the predators that were making the Night Howler serum put their paws up, but Arnold got his gun out and was firing at them, but he missed every single target.

Alberto came near him and held he tranquilizer near him. "Don't move Garcia. Where's the boy?" He asked.

"You mean my son?" He then asked.

"Yes. WHERE IS HERE!?" He then comes near.

"Well, let's just say he's in the other room and I injected him with the Night Howler." He explained, and this made Alberto mad.

"How can you do that to your own son?"

"Oh, please he's nothing but a brat to me. And once I injected every predator in Zootopia we'll take down the weak preys, and predators will rule."

Just then Abby runs up to him and takes Alberto's tranquilizer. "Not on my watch!" She holds it up to him.

"Well, it isn't my ex-wife. How ya doing?"

"That's none of your business! I want my baby back!"

"Sorry, no can do, and he's savage now and-" Before he can say anything else Judy Hopps kicks him in the back and knocks him down.

"Anyway who harms a child is evil in my book." She said.

Alberto then takes Arnold's gun, and before he can get his handcuffs out Arnold gets up and was about to attack them, but Alberto shoots a bullet into his head and kills him, he then bleeds on the floor.

All of the officers arrest the predators who were making the serum and manage to hold Austin and injected him with the cure. It took a while but Austin returned to normal, and his Mom holds him into her paws.

"Mommy?" He said weakly.

"It's ok sweetie, everything is ok now." She hugs him.

Alberto then comes up to them and hugs them both.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and Austin finally turned 4 years old now. Alberto comes up to the little pup. "Hey, Austin how would you like to be my son?" He asked.

Abby was surprised. "What's going on?" She then asked surprisingly.

"Abby, I love you, I have always loved you," He takes her paws into his own. "Will you marry me?"

Abby thought for a moment and finally smiled at him. "Yes, yes I will."

She then kisses him, and Austin thought this was still gross. She then looks at her son. "Sweetie, say hello to your new Daddy."

Austin begins to cheer now, and hugged his new Daddy. Alberto then picks up his new stepson. "I promise that I will always be here for you and your Mommy." He then hugs him.

Right after that a few years have passed Abby and Alberto have married and she and her son were now Wolford's now and moved in with Alberto. And right after 2-3 months, they had 2 pups of their own a boy named Jake and a girl named Rita. They were now a big happy family now.

Now Abby was now free from Arnold and knowing she can finally be safe with her new family.

* * *

 **And that's that, the final chapter of The Officer, the Nurse, and the Pup has arrived. I wish to thank you all for loving and liking this story. I'm planning to write a sequel for this, and it will be Austin as a full grown young adult, stayed tuned for that. Please read, and review, please.**


End file.
